A Past Best Forgotten
by Lark Daron Logen
Summary: Two young muntants are bought to gether then pulled apart.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Marvel does I do own Lark and Levi please ask first.   
Oh spell check doesn't work to well for me.   
  
A Past Best Forgotten Part one   
By: Michelle   
  
The Rain Forts 1988  
  
A five-year-old girl ran though the jungle looking for her farther once again the rain forest was in danger like always but this was worse than normal. This area had been part apart years go for saving the homes of people and animals. The girl was ten but of a different race of the country her father one of the people trying to save this pleices of the planet before it was all gone. But when she got to the viegle that was her home she only saw distortions. She was onlying looking for her father that she didn't see the wire in a pool of water to kill anyone that ender the place. She stepped into the water and felt like her body was going to explode but instead she fell down.  
  
North Ireland 1988  
  
A five-year-old boy watched as the tanks rolled into the town. The boy was pulled back form the small window by his mother. His mother holds him very close to her whispering in his ear to stay quit. His mother than left the house the boy watched staying where his mother had part him. The boy heard the shot just as his mother walked down to the street. Than the boy saw the police come in and nodded him out.  
  
North Ireland two weeks latter   
  
The girl woke up in the place she never saw. Lark tried to get up but she fond that she was tied to the bed, there for Lark lay back down and looked around her. All she saw was blackness she then realized she woke up in the middle of the night. Lark also realized her pet jangler was not at her feet; see also didn't see her father. Lark whished as the lights were turned on, and then looked at what seemed to be her doctor. That was when she got the news that changed her life. " You are a mutant and your being put in a forester home until your powers come into play. Than I don't know where you'll end up." The doctor said as he sat down next to Lark.   
In the forester home  
  
Levi looked out the windows of the house. He heard that he was going to have some one in this hellhole. Levi saw the girl being leaded up the driveway more like being dragged up to the door.   
Lark being dragged saw the boy at the window Lark was not to sure about this but now more claims. Lark was not happy that she was not awaited to talk to her father before she was taken here. The boy seemed not to be very happy about living here.  
Levi ran to the door and opened the door for them. Lark and Levi talked for wail until the offerice told them to go into the playroom. The two went into the playroom. But that end when the two blood kids come in.   
They ran Lark and Levi out of the room. For disobeying the officer the two got whipped five times. Lark was not use to this kind of treatment by grown ups. Lark started to get angry form all things around her; things don't get better when she started to school.   
  
Levi did the best to have Lark fit into what the school wanted but Lark spook broken English. The fact Lark also was not happy that the school was more for fighting than for learning. Levi seemed not to be able to do what the other kids could even with her help. The weeks went by like weeks usly do.  
  
Ireland 1996   
  
The now 13 Lark and Levi want to school like normal but this day was not to be that way. Lark felt the feeling she had when she first learned she was a mutant. This feeling Lark had learned was not good all that it could do was bring trouble for her.   
The day went on like normal mostly fighting for the right to eat and other things. It was not until later on that day when she was fighting the lights blew out above her nemesis then the person nearly dead. Lark swold heard and ran as fast as her two legs would care her. Levi followed close behind Lark wondering where she could go there was nowhere expect where they lived.   
  
Lark could not believe what happened this day. She almost killed someone her powers could be that powerful could they. Lark was started to questions about herself this was not helping this normal thing. Lark somehow knew that Levi was following her she turned around to glair at him. But Levi don't back down he stood there looking at her.   
" You can come if you don't get caught." Lark said not to happy about her best friend risking his life for her sack.   
" Lark, do you really think I would leave you to be taken with out a fight? We have seen each other for years; I'm not going to leave you to your own devises. I don't think so. " Levi said as they walked away form their town and into the woods.   
  
They spent two weeks in the woods hunting and stailing food where ever and when they could. They grew closer to eacher as this time went by. Lark was scared that like her father she would now lose Levi so she watched his steps when ever possible. Almost like a sister would watch a younger brother but that was not possible her dad had always said her brother had dead with her mother right after her birth. But once again their happy lives were taken away form them the police came to get Lark for what happened at the school. Levi did the best he could but the police shot him to get to Lark.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lark woke up with a start not the dream again. Lark looked around the room she had been given. Lark sighed she missed the only family she knew. Lark knew that in a flew minutes the guy with the sanative would be into the room to make her go back to sleep.  
  
TBC  



End file.
